Hard to get
by swimgirl
Summary: Well, lets see...I think the title explains some of it but it's all about Katie Bell trying to get Oliver Wood.
1. I can do it

I started making my way to my dorm. I had just finished my exams. Then suddenly my friends popped up out of no where. "Shit, why'd you two do that?!" they smiled. "Because, we've got news." They said together, "What kind of news?" I asked, "Katie, you've got the most hottest guy in school after you!" Angelina said, "Who are you talking about?" I asked, Alicia answered "The person you've known for oh only your whole life!" "I've known a lot of people my whole life; You, Angie, Fred, George, Ron, Drew, Stanton, Ginny, Emily, Sam, and Oliver." Angie screams "The last one you said!" "OLIVER?" I yell, "Yeah, right sure" "It's TURE!" Angie says. "Go ask him yourself," adds Alicia. "Fine" I answered; I went down to the quidditch pitch, that's where Oliver always is. "Oliver Andrew ((I don't know his middle name)) Wood get your ass down here!" I yelled as I saw him flying around "No need for middle names, Kathryn Ann Bell!" I hate my full name. He flies down and whip's his face off with his shirt "Angie and Alicia told me the weirdest thing." I said, as he gets off his broom, "And what was that?" he asked, "They said you were after me" I said with a smirk on my face. "Ah well.maybe" he answered, he's going to be hard to break open, but I can do it.  
  
**FIRST CHAPTER FINISHED!!! I'LL HAVE THE NEXT ONE UP SOON I HOPE!! SORRY ABOUT THIS FONT, EVERY TIME I MAKE SPACES IT DOES THIS, SUCKS HUH? ** 


	2. Lies

I flipped my hair and winked at Oliver before leaving the pitch. I saw his mouth drop and then he headed off to the showers. I smiled to myself as I walked up to the common room. "He likes me," I thought, "He was starting to blush" I smiled to myself. "So, what'd he say!" Alicia said as she jumped out from behind a corner. "God! Alicia stop doing that!" I said as I jumped into the air. "Sorry," she said with a smile. I just roll my eyes, "So what'd you want?" I said, "What'd Oliver say?" she asked jumping up and down, "Have you been drinking?" I asked and she stopped. "No," she answered. "He said maybe." "Just Maybe?" she asked, "Yes, is there a problem with that?" "Well no, I just, he told me that if you asked him, he'd tell you that he did," she said, "Well he, lied I suppose then," I said frowning, Oliver doesn't lie most of the time. "I'll talk to him about it!" I said as I went down to the Quidditch Pitch again. I've got to talk to him!  
  
**NEXT CHAPTER UP!! I HOPE TO GET TO THE NEXT CHAPTER UP SOON!** 


	3. Boy's Locker Room

I marched down to the Quidditch Pitch all sorts of thoughts running through my mind. Some like why would he lie to Alicia and me? And others like that ass I'm so going to kill him! I didn't know what to do. I got down to the Pitch and saw he wasn't there. I thought duh; he's in the shower!! I sat down against the wall leading into the boy's bathroom when I heard singing. I listened very closely and heard Oliver's voice. He can sing? I thought. He was singing a song I knew very well. We made it up when I had just made the team. Everyone helped. "I love watchin my team win, with the twins. Seein Kate in a short shirt." He stopped there, brushing his teeth I'm guessing. I took a couple deep breaths and walked into the boy's locker room. "Oliver we need to talk," 


	4. Heartbreaks

I walked into the boy's locker room looking for Oliver. When I found him though, I wasn't very happy with what I saw. I wasn't happy at all at what I saw. I was upset. I felt my heart fall into my stomach. I saw a pretty blond pushed up against a locker and being kissed by a tall handsome brunette. It was Oliver and Angel Millings, a girl the same year as Oliver. Angel was a Ravenclaw, a slut at that. I really don't know why her name is Angel; she's such a bitch. Oliver was still in his towel. My sight became bad when I started crying. I didn't care though, but I needed to leave. I ran out of the lockers, but I forgot something. The necklace I was wearing must have fallen off. I cursed myself for being so stupid. But I have to talk to him now. I have no choice. Better get ready for the heartbreak of a lifetime. 


	5. That's for me to know!

~ The next day ~ I've been ignoring Oliver every time he tried to speak with me. Even at quidditch practice. He was telling us what to do and at the end of practice I showered fast wanting to get out of there before him. He always takes long showers. It didn't really work out though. He was JUST coming to shower when I was leaving. "Katie, great job today!" he said happily. I walk past him with my head high. "Katie!" he said as he grabbed my arm, I looked at him madly. "What's been with you today, you've been ignoring me." He said sadly. "Well that's for me to know and you to find out!" I yelled as I pulled my arm out over his grip and walked out of the locker room. 


	6. SOOOO SORRY

I am sooooooo sorry I haven't updated!!!!! I have been so busy, plus I've had writer's block. I've been in a play, choir, band, swimming, and a whole bunch of other stuff and I'm sorry once again. If anyone has any ideas for my story email me at swimgirl285@hotmail.com or IM me at musicfreak284 


End file.
